


Acampada

by YessiStilinski



Series: Maneras de conciliar el sueño [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link para Wattpad.</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/49353915-acampada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acampada

Stiles se estaba acordando de todas las generaciones pasadas y futuras de Scott. La presente no contaba porque era su madre y ya le había advertido varias veces de llevar ropa de abrigo suficiente. Claro, que a Scott se le olvidó comentárselo a él y ahora estaba pasando un frío insoportable.

            _ Genial, ha sido una idea jodidamente genial –protestó de nuevo mientras se removía de nuevo dentro de su saco de dormir-. Vamos a hacer una acampada en el bosque. Va a estar genial, ya verás. Una fogata, canciones, juegos y luego dormir en plena naturaleza. Que le jodan a la naturaleza y que te jodan, Scott.

Stiles siguió refunfuñando en su tienda mientras los demás dormían en las suyas acompañados: Scott con Kira, Lydia con Aiden, Malia decidió no ir por lo cual él se encontraba solo. Además de añadir que Derek había decidido vigilar esa noche porque no soportaba estar encerrado, según él, en un cubículo tan estrecho.

            __ Son tiendas de campaña, Derek. No una celda minúscula._

__ Lo que tú digas –comentó mientras se apartaba lo suficiente del campamento y se quedaba entre unos árboles, mirando a la nada._

A pesar de los últimos coletazos del invierno, seguía haciendo frío. Y él no calculó bien la cantidad de ropa a llevar para permanecer lo suficientemente calentito dentro de su saco de dormir puesto que el resto no tenía problemas para eso. Beneficios de dormir con un hombre lobo. Siguió gruñendo un rato largo mientras los demás permanecían ajenos a sus quejas. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Sin embargo, mientras intentaba pensar en cosas guarras que al menos le calentaran un poco el cuerpo, comenzó a oír unas pisadas cerca de la tienda. Agudizando el oído, oyó unos jadeos bastante familiares. Seguidamente, algo golpeando suavemente su tienda. Cogiendo su linterna, Stiles la encendió para a través de la tela, ver la silueta de Derek, convertido en lobo, intentando entrar en su tienda.

            _ Joder… -dijo mientras dejaba la linterna a un lado y se acercaba para abrir la cremallera de la misma. El morro de Derek asomó por la tienda en cuanto Stiles abrió la misma. Jadeando, Derek le miró mientras Stiles se sentaba frente a él. Ladeando la cabeza, Stiles miró a ambos lados para ver si alguien se había percatado de aquello.

            _ ¿No se supone que estás vigilando? –preguntó para apartarse un poco al ver cómo Derek entraba en la tienda, ignorándole-. Oh bien, entra cuando quieras. Nada, siéntete como en casa.

Como respuesta, Derek le dio un par de golpes suaves con la cabeza para que se apartara un poco más.

            _ Eh, el saco es mío –dijo mientras tiraba de él para dejarle hueco a Derek, quien al ver libre el espacio, se acomodó. Stiles hizo lo propio con su saco para luego meterse dentro de él. Acurrucándose en el mismo, pronto sitió a Derek acercarse más, dejando una pata sobre él. Lejos de sentirse incómodo, Stiles comenzó a sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y que ayudaba sin duda alguna a estar mucho más cómodo que antes. Quedándose profundamente dormido, Derek no cerró los ojos hasta que sintió la respiración acompasada de Stiles. Apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles, se echó a dormir también.


End file.
